Golden Fire
by lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: Jace and Clary are training and things get a little-well, a lot- heated.


**I'm not really sure when this takes place, but it's definitely after or during COFA when Clary is a better fighter (such as her excellent fighting skills in the Church of Talto!). This has some smut, so rated M. I love writing Clace. ****Also, this is not the first time they've had sex, which is why they aren't too gently with each other. Enjoy!**

Clary walked through the shadowy halls of the Institute, the silence odd but rather comforting. She peeked through doorways and arches looking for the telltale flash of golden bronze hair.

Everyone else was out. Maryse was at the Clave, Robert in Idris, Alec was out on a date with Magnus at some Italian restaurant (No, really, they had portaled to Italy), and Isabelle had been heading to Simon's when Clary had run into her at the Institute's front door.

The raven-haired girl had informed her she wouldn't be able to train with Clary that day. She then dropped her a wink, told her Jace was here, and brushed by her with a double meaninged "Be safe." Clary's cheeks flamed traitorously at the thought of it.

Clary instantly realized where her boyfriend would be, and berated herself for not realizing it earlier.

She stopped at the weapon's room door silently, leaning against the runed doorway as she watched the golden-haired boy in front of her.

He was shirtless, dressed only in black training pants. Clary watched the muscles coil and contract on his back, his runed skin blurring as he moved.

It still amazed her how lithe Jace was, _and how deadly_,she added as an afterthought as he hurled a dagger towards a target on the wall and it hit home with deadly accuracy.

"Enjoying my display of strength and utter hotness?" Came his lilting voice, his eyes flicking up to meet hers and flashing playfully.

"I've seen better," Clary lied, and Jace knew it too.

"Come to have a rematch?" Jace asked, unpinning the knife from the target with a _thwink_.

"Think you can handle me?" Clary asked, laughingly.

"Oh, I know I can," Jace replied, flashing her a smirk.

Clary swallowed, and suddenly the room seemed a bit too warm.

"Jace. Promise me something."

"Anything," came his quick reply.

"Don't go easy on me."

Jace hesitated, then nodded.

Clary walked to the center of the room, kicking off her combat boots, leaving her only in her gear. She faced Jace, taking her fighting stance.

Jace sprang at her without warning, and Clary had forgotten just how fast he was. Why had the angel blood given Jace such warrior abilities, but only her the ability to draw runes?

She quickly tumbled to the side, sweeping her leg out, hoping to catch Jace off guard.

But this was Jace, and he was rarely, if ever, off guard.

He nimbly jumped away, bringing up his leg in a kick that could've broken her leg if she hadn't have darted to the side and brought her elbow down on his back.

She danced away, knowing that the key in this fight was being quick on her feet and being more on offense than defense. She was slightly happy that she had managed to have the first hit, but the hit had barely winded Jace, and he was now stalking in a half circle like a caged lion, eyeing her thoughtfully.

Abruptly, he darted foreward and flipped _over_ her, and landed a good kick that took out her knee painfully.

Rolling through the fall, she once again swept her leg out and this time made contact, bringing him downwards, where she threw out her arm and delivered a sharp blow to the center of his chest.

Still, he seemed merely surprised.

They were both on their feet now, and he pressed towards her, the two exchanging blows with their arms and hands.

He had her moving backwards, and she knew that if he got her against the wall, the fight would be over.

She pressed forewards, trying to land stronger hits, then yelped as her feet flew out from under her. This time, it was so fast that she couldn't even remember to do anything but fall.

As Jace moved to launch himself on top of her, she rolled to the side, dragging her legs behind her. She felt his hand close on her right ankle and drag her backwards. Her bum brushed his crotch.

She remembered herself thinking once that to Jace, fighting was like sex. She never really understood until now how _thrilling _and _intense_ it could be.

She kicked her leg back hard, and connected with something rock solid.

_His abs_, she mused.

She pushed off with her escaped leg and ran towards the far wall, knowing that if she could reach it before he caught up, she may be able to win.

The wall came towards her blindingly fast, and hoping that all her training paid off, she kicked up and around, executing a perfect back flip off the wall, landing behind Jace and using her momentum to shove him against the wall. She pinned him there with her body.

His front was pressed against the wall, his chest rising and falling swiftly as he caught his breath.

"Does this mean I won-"

Clary squeaked as suddenly she was the one pressed against the wall, Jace's arms caging her in. His eyes met hers; they were so close that she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"You were saying?"

Her green eyes darkened. "Why can you never admit it when someone wins and its not you?"

His lips quirked. "Oh, I can admit it. But who has who pinned?"

Clary's eyes narrowed, her breath coming out in pants.

"You should wear your gear more often," he murmured, eyeing her appreciatively.

She then noticed Jace's eyes darkening to a golden amber, and impulsively licked her dry lips.

Jace's mouth slammed onto her's with such force, she lost her breath.

Their mouths clashed harshly, all teeth and tongues. She bit Jace's lip, pulling it, and he sucked in a breath. His mouth was insistent, and he worked kisses down her neck slowly, stoping to press a kiss to her sensitive spot.

Clary shuddered, hot and cold all at once.

He pulled at the leather gear that was her top, the leather sliding over her sweaty skin and landing on the floor in a heap. She had worn a sports bra to train in, and now regretted it wasn't something lacy or even remotely seductive.

But judging by Jace's face, he couldn't have been any happier with any other material. His eyes had darkened so much that his eyes looked more amber than gold.

"You're beautiful, Clary," he whispered, and Clary felt her face flame.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said.

Off came her pants, leaving her in just her bra and underwear, and Jace in his training pants.

"You have too much on," Clary said, and shucked his pants down his legs breathlessly.

Jace pushed her up against the wall, and her legs automatically hooked around his waist.

She could feel his member against her crotch, and moaned at the feel of it.

Jace slammed his lips back on hers, her moaning practically undoing him then and there.

Clary couldn't help but think that there was too much material between the two of them. Jace seemed to think the same.

He undid the clasp of her sports bra, letting it fall to the floor behind him. His eyes immediately went to her pert rosy nipples, begging to be touched.

In a single movement, he dropped her, caught her, and pulled her down to the ground below him, his body pressed against her so that she felt every dip, contour, and line of his body meld with hers.

She moaned again as she felt his hard on against her upper thigh, and then once more as Jace took her right nipple into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

He played with the left one simultaneously, and, Clary thought, that he was much too good at this, before the thought scattered to the wind and all she could think about was Jace.

She gasped suddenly as she felt Jace tear her clingy underwear in two, not even taking the time to pull them off.

"Clary," he groaned, seeing how wet she was. How wet she was for _him_.

He slipped a finger into her delicate folds, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth opened in pleasure. Slowly, he added another, pumping in and out of her.

"Jace, I need you-now," Clary demanded, her hands gripping, digging into his muscled biceps.

Jace was more than happy to oblige. He ripped off his boxers, and Clary thought that she would never get used to the site of him completely bare, all hers.

He pushed into her, and Clary's mouth opened in silent ecstasy. Jace groaned; she was so goddamn tight.

He pounded into her relentlessly, and Clary's nails scraped harshly along his back, leaving red marks of territory and pleasure.

He was holding himself up on his forearms above her, their eyes holding each other in an unbreakable stare that made both of them feel connected so much more.

Clary writhed under Jace, her hands clawing at the floorboards underneath her, feeling the familiar buildup, the familiar heat building in her lower belly.

She let go with a half scream, half moan, and Jace relished the look of pure euphoria on her face.

He pushed into her harder, and just as his thrusts got sloppy, he released himself inside her, biting down on her shoulder hard.

Clary shuddered underneath him, and then relaxed, gazing up at her tawny-eyed angel.

Her tawny-eyed angel who had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You know the best part about having angel blood running through our veins, Clary?" he asked her, brushing her fiery hair out of her eyes, caressing her flushed cheek with the back of his finger.

"What?" she breathed, looking up at him with eyes that crackled with electricity.

He smirked lazily. "The libido."

And he was right.

He was right once again in the training room. He was right in the library on top of the Angelic Scripture bookshelf. He was right in each of the guest bedrooms. He was right on the counter top of the kitchen. He was right on the 100 ft long dining table in the dining hall. And he was definitely right in his own bedroom.

He was golden and she was fire, and together they burned brighter than any seraph blade ever could.


End file.
